Darknesses Allure
by armybratt28
Summary: Caroline tries to stay away from Klaus, but she can't help but be drawn in. Following some events from the show, but all of them pan out differently. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" I ask looking at the group assembled.

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, and Elijah the Original Brother. Tonight Klaus plans on completing the ritual to free his werewolf side. For the ritual Elena has to die and none of us are allowing that to happen. I'm actually surprised Elijah is on our side, but then again his brother daggered the rest of their siblings. Bonnie believes that she can keep Elena alive, and Elijah swears that he can kill his own brother. For this plan to work we're relying heavily on him. We're all just hoping we aren't trusting the wrong person. Damon being Damon believes wholeheartedly that we are, but none of us are willing to listen to Damon either.

"There's no other option." Stefan says running his hand up and down Elena's back.

Nodding I grab Tyler and pull him out of there with me. I'm the Salvatores', Bonnie, and Elijah have more to discuss that Tyler and I have no part in. Besides our main job is to keep up appearances. There's supposed to be a dance tonight, and if I have any part in it there will be. When we arrive at school, Tyler seems to have grown even antsier. I can guess why with everything going on. Even before he became a werewolf Tyler was so used to being king the top dog, or Alpha. Now with Klaus being a legendary, indestructible hybrid, Original vampires, and the whole lot he has to feel pretty useless. His main job for tonight is actually to stay out of the way, so that Klaus can't use him as the werewolf sacrifice. While me being a human, I just need to keep the town preoccupied. Nothing gets Mystic Falls going like a dance courtesy of Caroline Forbes.

Setting up the dance seems to go faster than it ever has before. Everything getting where it needs to be in half the time it usually takes. The volunteers must be able to feel my tension. Knowing that if there was a slight mess up I might just explode on them. With the dance already done I sit down on a speaker wondering what I'm supposed to do now. Tyler and I end up just going to my house to wait for the dance to start. About a half hour in his phone starts ringing and he flies up and out to answer it. He's been gone for a long time when I go out to look for him. I call his name like ten times before I get a text from him. _Sorry Care. Jules called about Mason. _Breathing in deeply I try to calm myself down. Jules is another werewolf, so of course Tyler feels indebted to her. It doesn't mean anything. At least it better not.

I'm just about to go back inside when I see Elena walking towards me. Confused I hurry down to meet her. She's supposed to stay with the Salvatores' until the dance. What is she doing here? She gives me a weird smile, and then jerks me forward. Before I can tell her off, I faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up I groan holding my head. Where am I? What happened to me? My throat burns and there's a new weight in my gums I've never noticed before. I'm parched and my head hurts. Whimpering I clasp my hands on my ears trying to stifle the noise of everything. Everything which I can hear. The slap of a runner's feet, the roar of the wind, the leaves of trees falling to the ground, and three uneven heartbeats fairly close to me. Underneath me is…dirt? Slowly raising my head I realize I'm in the forest, but how did I get here? Last I remember I was in front of my house. Then Elena was walking towards me a cruel smile on her scarlet lipstick mouth. She reached towards me and then nothing. Cursing under my breath I smack my forehead. Damn it, Katherine finally got me to believe she was Elena. Everyone had warned me about Katherine pretending, but never had she deemed me worthy to test.

Finally sitting upright I gasp clutching my hand to my mouth. In front of me are two circles drawn in to the ground and I assume I'm in one of them. Another lady is standing right outside the rings. While Elena is in one, and Jules is in another. Vaguely I remember Tyler saying something about Jules being with his Uncle Mason. Uncle Mason, who Damon killed. Clutching my head I groan again thinking hurts, and my throat aches with each breath. If I remember correctly I need human blood, or else I end up six feet under. There's likely zero chance that I'll get any here though. Without a doubt I know where I am now the ritual to free Klaus from his curse. Jules is the werewolf, Elena of course the doppelganger, I think her name is Greta the witch, I the vampire, and Katherine likely gave up the moonstone. Speaking of the devil there she is now. Sashaying towards…Elijah that same, I'm a crazy bitch, smile on her face.

Gathering up every ounce of courage I have I speak up. "Hey Katherine you messed up! How is Klaus going to sacrifice a vampire when I'm only in transition?"

"You said everything was taken care of Katerina." Elijah murmurs frowning at Katherine.

She gives him a patronizing grin patting his cheek. "I'm a woman of my word Elijah." Blurring over to tree line she grabs a body, and then blurs over to me throwing it down. "There. Blondie can become Vampire Barbie."

With a speed I've only just become capable of I drag the body towards me. My every moment controlled by the unbearable hunger. I'm just millimeters away from sinking my teeth into the person's neck when I recognize the face. Shrieking I crawl away backwards it's Jenna. There is no way I'm going to eat my best friend's aunt. Glaring up at Katherine I cross my arms over my chest. Katherine just clucks her tongue sauntering over to us. Snatching Jenna up by her hair Katherine strikes Jenna's neck with the swiftness of a cobra. Lifting her head up Jenna's blood dripping down her throat Katherine tosses Jenna. Her body lands right in front of me the smell of Jenna's blood clogging my nose. Helpless to resist I snarl and latch my mouth onto the wound. The taste is indescribable and I moan before biting down harder.

"Caroline!" I hear the scream from my right and slowly raise my head. Elena is staring at me her expression a mix of horror and sadness. Then her eyes shift downwards. "Jenna!"

Revolted I look down at Jenna to see her eyes open gaping at me. No, no what did I just do! Tears falling down my face I bite down on my wrist and shove it into Jenna's mouth. This has to work. Elena told me how she's seen the Salvatore's do it all the time. Coaxing Jenna's throat I eventually get some of my blood to slide down. It just needs to be enough, but first she has to die. At this point Elena's finally dragged her body over to us. Both of us look down at Jenna waiting to see if my blood worked. Time seems to go by so slowly, but Jenna starts coughing.

"Elena, Caroline where are we?" She mutters her head swiveling everywhere to see where we are.

Elena laughs relief shining in her eyes before sticking her arm out. "Jenna, you need to drink my blood."

"Is this a cult thing, or have you guys lost it?" Jenna asks struggling to sit up.

Helping Jenna to sit up I scoot back and shake my head. "This is real Jenna. You have to become a vampire like me."

Turning her head to look at me Jenna screams. I can understand why I must look like the monster I feel like. Blood covering my chin, fangs instead of normal teeth, darkened eyes, and veins sticking out right under them. If I knew how to fix it I would, but unfortunately I'm stuck looking like a bride of Dracula. Jenna meets my gaze and I nod mouthing, I'm sorry. Giving me a wary grimace she places her mouth on Elena and bites down. After a few moments, I pull Jenna back knowing from experience that she'll want to keep drinking until nothing is left. Just as I'm about to say something Klaus arrives in all of his wicked glory. Elena immediately scrambles away from us, and Jenna clutches me tightly. Jules still lies on the ground unconscious. Katherine smirks at the three of us before blurring away from the clearing. Klaus's eyes survey his ritual grounds a satisfied smile on his face.

Klaus strides over to the circles. "One she wolf, the illustrious doppelganger, a Bennet witch, and two vampires. Brother I do believe you've outdone yourself."

Elijah bows his head a slight smile on his face. That small smile is enough to give me hope. If we have Elijah on our side still the plan just might work. Though in the process I might just end up dying. The plan was only to save Elena the werewolf and vampire would have to die. A true sacrifice. Tears spring to my eyes as I accept that I'm going to have to take this one for the team. I've lived a good life. Loved, ruled, been popular, had fun, experienced plenty with my best friends, and I had a Twilight movie. Dated- well was used by a vampire, but I dated a werewolf. What more can a girl ask for? Logically I know I haven't had a full life, but plenty of people die before they hit twenty. I just never planned to join that statistic. Hopefully my mom and dad will be able to cope with my death. Maybe mom will find someone that would be nice. Snapping myself out of reverie I square my jaw and meet Klaus's gaze dead on. I will not give him the satisfaction of being scared or begging for my life.

Clapping his hands he moves over to Jules and says to Bonnie. "Let's begin."

Greta raises her arms palms up towards the moon speaking in the witchy language I've heard Bonnie use from time to time. The circles of dirt we're in light on fire causing Jenna's grasp to tighten further. Klaus raises Jules up by her neck finally waking her up. She screams and tries to break his grip, but he puts his hand through her chest and rips out her heart. Jenna gasps and scrambles farther away as Klaus makes his way to our circle. I whisper to her that it'll be okay and stand up to meet Klaus. His eyes search over me before he looks behind me to Jenna. Locking his gaze with hers he beckons her over making slight cooing noises. Shoving against him I scream at Jenna to run just to get thrown out of the circle by Klaus.

"I've chosen to spare you, Caroline. Accept my gift for what it is." He says, and then plunges a stake through Jenna's heart.

Elena and I both scream aloud, but I'm dragged away from the scene by an unseen entity. Looking up I see Stefan, and then I relax and let myself be carried away. We watch from the shadows as the rest of the ritual is carried out. Klaus drinks Elena's blood, and then is at his weakest. I grin leaning forward anticipating the following events. The flames on the torches burn bright as Bonnie comes down shouting in that language. Elijah grabs Klaus and is ready to plunge the stake into his heart, but then Klaus starts saying something. Tears gather in Elijah's eyes, and then the two are blurred away.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan curses and blurs down to get Elena. While I grab Jenna. Blurring is actual kind of fun as I end up at the Salvatore Boarding House quickly. Stefan sets Elena down on the couch giving her some of his blood to speed the process along. We make eye contact, and I take Jenna outside to the woods. Apparently the Salvatores' have their own impromptu cemetery out here, and I get to work. Digging a grave, placing a body in it, and then refilling said grave is hard even with me being a vampire. Once I finish I come back into the house.

Just in time to hear Damon say, "Tyler Lockwood bit me."

"What?" I ask coming into the room staring in disbelief at the wound at Damon's shoulder.

Damon snorted and fixed me with that piercing blue gaze of his. "I said Teen Wolf bit me. Do you need it in writing Blondie?"

"Actually no. I'm just glad you got a taste of your own medicine." I reply storming up to him and getting angry at that confused expression on his face. "Yeah I remember tough guy. Consequence of turning. I remember how you bit me, belittled me, and abused me."

He gave me that stupid smirk and said. "Yet here you are. You a glutton for punishment Blondie?"

In my anger I grab his arm and push off on his chest. Sending Damon sliding across the room. Smiling at my accomplishment I flip my hair and walk over to Elena's side. Stefan gives me a small grin as I sit on the floor in front of Elena. Even though Elena is alright we all know that Damon won't be. That girl vampire Rose already showed that a werewolf bite is a death sentence. Part of me is glad that Damon is suffering, but my boyfriend did it to him. The least I can do is figure out why, for Elena's sake. Even if she won't openly admit it. I've seen the looks she and Damon have been sharing lately. Thank goodness Stefan is here to keep Damon's claws out of her. Standing up I blur out of the house with a promise to come back later. I call Tyler, and tell him to meet me at my house immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's pulling up to my house when I arrive. He sighs when he sees the expression on my face. Already knowing that he's in for a fight.

"Why did you bite Damon Salvatore?" I demand crossing my arms over my chest. Not even allowing him to get close to my house.

He rubs a hand across the back of his head. "When I went to where Jules wanted to meet, I found Damon there. Jules missing. I jumped to conclusions, and I just wanted to keep her safe."

"So you decided to bite Damon Salvatore to defend your uncle's girlfriend!" I shout throwing my arms out. "Do you not understand how stupid that sounds Tyler?"

He laughs shaking his head. "Newsflash Caroline Damon isn't a nice guy. You're really taking his side?"

"This isn't about sides Tyler! This is about you being a werewolf meathead!" I snap balling my fists to squelch the urge to hurt him.

His eyes get wide as he stares at me incredulous. "Nice Care. Maybe becoming a vampire's messed with your head. You hate Damon Salvatore, but I'm the one getting chewed out."

"That was low Tyler Lockwood. My being a vampire has nothing to do with this. You just killed him." I say lowering my voice and looking at my door. I do not need my mom overhearing this.

He glares at me gritting his teeth. "So the world's lost another douchebag."

"And gained a single one. We're through." I say shaking my head.

Blurring away from him I shriek at the nothing surrounding me. I can't believe I ever dated that jerk. Then again I find it hard to believe I dated Damon Salvatore. What is wrong with me? Always liking the wrong guy. Even though he's a monster I still find Klaus a bit attractive as well. It has to be the accent. Vampire or not I still am a sucker for a British accent. Ugh, Caroline get a hold of yourself! I hear a faint rustling from behind me and whirl to find a blond girl standing there. She grins at me though she's dressed in a flapper outfit. Short silver dress, white headband, short curls, red lips, fangs, and veiny eyes.

"You must be Caroline, I'm Rebekah." She says blurring over to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I need to stop getting knocked out. Especially by other females. Being unconscious does nothing for a headache or heartache. Sitting up I realize I'm on my bed. How did I get here? All I remember is that blond British flapper, Rebekah. I'm going to have to tell the Salvatores' about this. Groaning I jump out of bed and focus on blurring to the Salvatore Boarding House. Just to find Stefan with Rebekah, and based on my hearing Elena is with Damon. Probably saying goodbye.

"Oh joy, hello again Caroline." Rebekah says smiling at me.

Glaring at her I look at Stefan. "What is she doing here?"

"_I'm _visiting a dear old friend. What are you doing here?" She returns crossing the room to stand in front of me.

Looking her up and down I lift an eyebrow. "You've got the old part right."

"Ladies." Stefan says stepping in between us pushing me slightly back. "Rebekah just stopped by to admit that she knows how I can save Damon. Isn't that right Bex?"

She grins up at Stefan, and I hold in my gasp. Rebekah likes him that look in her eyes tells me everything. Slightly dazed, yet somehow still perfectly aware. I wonder if she knows about Elena yet. There's zero doubt in my head that this an old girlfriend of Stefan's. That's when I notice the bloodstain on her dress right where her heart is located. Elijah mentioned siblings, but there's no way. Stefan dated the Original Sister! Information like that would have useful. Very aware of the danger I'm in I smile at Rebekah and all but drag Stefan out of the house.

"You dated an Original! Why is she here? Did you forget about your very human, very alive girlfriend Elena?" I scream in a whisper.

Stefan looks past me towards the house before answering. "From what she's saying I did. She wants to take me to Klaus because he can heal Damon, but only if I agree to something first. I need you to stay here and watch him and Elena till I'm back with the cure."

"Fine, just hurry up." I say sending him off with a shooing motion.

He nods and blurs into the house for Rebekah before they emerge together. She waves at me with a cheeky smile before they disappear. Shuddering I go back into the house. Using my ears to eavesdrop on Elena and Damon. I may trust her, but in no way shape or form do I Damon. Even dying he'll twist the situation to his advantage. He's pretty much being all sentimental, and not seeing the ulterior motive I leave them alone. Satisfying myself by exploring the house. Keeping any room close to Damon's out of my search. Hopefully Stefan can hurry up with that cure. Instead of Stefan coming through the front door someone else blurs in and up the stairs. Using all of my vampire speed I race after the blur to find it leading right to Damon's room. Standing right outside the doorway I listen, to find its Katherine.

She says something about Elena being like her and choosing them both. Which has to mean she walked in on something. I hear the faintest word of kiss before Katherine blurs out. Taking a quick peek in I see Elena handing Damon a small vial that appears to be filled with blood. Damon upends the liquid and the wound on his shoulder seems to suck up all the nasty blackness before disappearing all together. If that was the cure that Katherine gave him, where's Stefan?


	6. Chapter 6

It's been months since Stefan disappeared with Klaus and Rebekah. Elena, Damon, Alaric, and I have been following their whereabouts ever since. The pattern is easy for us to see. A ghastly murder courtesy of Stefan, and then problems with a werewolf pack. Tyler's been out following up with werewolf packs to find out if he can be of any help. We're back together now that I've gotten my emotions under control and Damon's alive. Speaking of Damon he's been the least encouraged for this search, but he and Elena have been getting closer. Considering he's the only one able to pick up Stefan's actual trademark killing. Apparently back in the day Stefan was something of a ripper. The main reason why he's so crazy about drinking animal blood or was. I know all about what Elena and Stefan were up to. Building up his resistance. It wasn't enough Damon always reminds her. They've just gotten back from a trip and Elena says she and Stefan actually talked. He was in major douchebag mode though. Not that I can blame him. If I know Stefan he was probably protecting her.

It's been pretty much up to me and Bonnie to monitor the town for any supernatural presence. Nothing too bad has happened just the stray vampire every now and then. Though they don't stick around long. Bonnie's magic and my determination keep them from any prolonged visits. One day I notice Damon and Elena getting a bit too close and can't help myself. I call him over.

"What do you want Blondie?" He asks raising one of his dark eyebrows.

I give him the best belittling gaze I can muster and say. "Stay away from Elena. Even though Stefan isn't here doesn't mean you can move in on his girl."

"We're just friends Blondie. Boys and girls can be that you know." He replies in a patronizing tone.

His tone makes me lose any tact I had. "Shut up Damon. Let me make myself clear. If I ever see you do anything too friendly it'll be your last mistake."

"Oh you and what army Barbie?" He mutters his expression making it clear he doesn't take me seriously.

Stabbing my finger into his chest I hiss. "Bonnie. She still hasn't forgiven you for trying to kill her. You've been warned Salvatore."

Whirling around I stalk away just to stop in my tracks. There's a moving van a few streets from us, and the boy who jumps out is impossible to mistake. "So my baby brother returns." Damon whispers.

My stomach clenches because in no way shape or form do I believe that this is good news.


	7. Chapter 7

To get my mind off of Stefan's surprise appearance and distract Elena. I drag Elena, Matt, and Bonnie all out of their houses for, Senior Prank Day. Anything is better than biting our nails waiting to see if Stefan will walk through the doors and sweep Elena into his arms again. We'd all have to be naïve to even think that, that is still a possibility. He's the ripper now, and even though Stefan is my friend I can't be a fool. Another group of seniors are already at the school pranking things up. Toilet paper in the hallway, changing classrooms, and such. Tyler hands us each an item to help the pranking. Me a roll of toilet paper, Elena glue, Matt a marker, and Bonnie spray paint. As they all get their item I can see the excitement light their eyes. Finally we're doing something human. Dashing into the school with Tyler I leave the rest to their own devices.

Messing up the school is actually fun and a great release for the tension that's built up lately. That is until I hear the clack of high heels coming towards Tyler and I. While two more pairs of boots sound from farther away. Without a doubt I know that it's Rebekah, Stefan, and Klaus. Clasping Tyler's arm I try to pull us both away, but Rebekah blurs in front of us.

"Hello Caroline, Nick sends his regards." She says sweetly then tosses me away from Tyler.

Groaning I clamber to my feet, but she's already gone. On the inside I'm promising myself that I'll find the stake that Rebekah so deserves. Blurring around the school I listen for any sounds of Rebekah, Tyler, Stefan, or Elena. I hear the faintest sound of a British accent and dash over. Just in time to meet Klaus as he strolls out of the gymnasium doors.

"Caroline what a lovely surprise. Here for the show?" He says giving me, what I'm sure he believes is a charming smile.

Giving him my best revolted look I make a sound of disgust. "Not unless the show is someone staking your sister."

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She can be a tad emotional," he replies.

What I wouldn't give to smack that cheeky smile off of his face. "What's your game plan here Klaus. Where's Stefan, Elena, and Tyler?"

"Tyler is either becoming a hybrid or dying. Stefan is doing his best to resist my compulsion." He answer ticking each person off of his fingers as he talks.

If I weren't worried about my friends I'd give act on my urge to hit him. Glaring at him one more time I burst through the gym doors ending up at Elena's side. Stefan looks horrible. His face completely vamped out and red. His breathing heavy as he does his best to not take any more steps towards Elena.

His eyes land on me and he grumbles out. "Take Elena and run."

With how he's looking I don't need to be told twice. Grabbing Elena I throw her over my shoulder sparing a quick glance backwards before blurring out there. Setting Elena down next to my car I make her promise to stay put. Then I blur back into the school. Arriving at the gym I'm kept from going in by Rebekah. She grins at me before snatching my arm, twisting it behind my back, and shoving me against the doors. Yelping I try to fight her hold, but she just tightens her grip causing me even more pain.

"Careful Caroline, your arm's already dislocated." At the sound of her voice I thrash again just for her to jerk my arm once more. "And now it's broken. I can continue this game if you'd like."

Whimpering I relax my body and stare into the gym. Planning Rebekah's painful demise the whole time. Where in the hell is Damon? I see Klaus having Stefan backed against a wall. His arm is on Stefan's chest as he shouts at him. Vaguely I hear Klaus shout, turn it off. Stefan exhales and drops to the ground. Turn it off…he couldn't mean, Stefan's humanity! Sagging against the door I slide down to the ground. Without his humanity there's nothing separating him from well Klaus. Rebekah laughs before stepping away from me. Even though a large part of me wants to go confront Klaus, comfort Stefan, and rip Rebekah's head off I do none of it. Blurring out to where I left Elena I help her into my car. On the way explaining what Klaus did to Stefan. Similar to me she breaks down, but I didn't actually cry. I can only imagine how it feel to have your boyfriend lose his humanity, all of his emotions, what made you fall for him in the first place. The second we pull up to the house Damon is there looking all concerned.

Blurring out of the car and in front of him. I give him my fiercest glare. "Where were you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me Blondie. What did I do to you?" He asks giving me the classic sarcastic, yet secretly caring smirk he's perfected.

Jabbing my finger into his chest I say. My voice accentuated with jabs. "Long story, but here's some spoilers. Stefan has no humanity, and Klaus knows Elena's alive."

"How did that happen?" Damon demands looking at me as if it's my fault.

Screaming in frustration I say. "Three words. You weren't there!"

"What would I have done?" He snaps glaring down at me.

Refusing to be intimidated I let my voice get louder. "You're older than me. I don't know use your brain. If the alcohol hasn't already ruined it!"

Damon opens his mouth for another idiotic witty response when Stefan blurs to the side of us. Both of us immediately forget the situation and move to block Elena. Without his humanity who knows what he's capable of?

He smirks at both of us his eyes assessing the situation. "Caroline, Damon. Klaus wants me to watch over Elena. So I'll be taking my room back."

"Since when are you, Klaus's little lapdog?" Damon snarks watching as Stefan walks back to the house.

Stefan turns around to respond though he keeps walking. "Since when are you concerned Damon?"

Damon mutters something under his breath, and I just throw my hands up in the air. Perfect another supernatural douchebag! Blurring home I collapse on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

When I wake up, I immediately know I'm not home. Where I am reminds me of a cell. Concrete slabs make up the walls, there's a small slot close to the ceiling where sunlight drifts through, and I'm in a chair. My wrists are chained to the arms, and I shake them testing the strength of the chain. It's too much for me to break, and from the telltale painful burn I know that these chains are coated in vervain. Talk about flashback to that one time we found Stefan in the well of the stuff. It burns like I never knew something could even the smell burns my nostrils. Grimacing I struggle even harder to break the chains when the door in front of me opens slowly. Walking in is none other than my dad.

"Daddy, where am I?" I mutter looking up at him.

He frowns at me running a hand over my head. "Somewhere safe, I'm going to fix you Caroline."

"Fix me?" I ask my gaze falling to the rag in his hand. It's soaked in…vervain. Looking up at him fearfully I plead. "Daddy no! You can't fix what I am."

He sighs and I can see tears in his eyes. "I have to try baby."

Wrapping the rag in my mouth his face clouds in pain as he hears my screams. The vervain in my mouth, on the corners of my lips, and running down my throat is pure agony. My insides feel as if they're burning from the inside. My shrieks turn to whimpers the longer the rag is in my mouth. Lifting my gaze slowly upward I realize he's next to a lever. He mouths, sorry, before he pulls it down opening the slot next to the ceiling. Glancing down I realize my daylight ring is gone, and I scream as the sun hits my exposed back. I squeal as loudly as I can and thrash around trying to get my body out of the sunlight. My voice gets even louder as it continues, and I feel my skin burst into flame. After what feels like an eternity, of agonizing torture he closes the slot. Panting out I relax my body slumping forward. My father slowly moves towards me snatching the rag out of my mouth. He extends a blood bag towards me, and I can't help it. My reaction is instinctual.

"You have to fight it Caroline! Associate blood with pain. It's the only way." He shouts dousing the rag in more vervain and shoving it back into my mouth.

Unbidden another scream escapes my already raw throat, and he opens up the slot. Fresh vervain and sunlight beat down on me. Slowly yet surely battering down my spirit. I cannot help the screams, squeals, shrieks, and whimpers that I release. This round lasts longer than the previous, and I end up with the same results trying to sink my teeth into it.

Before he starts my pain, my father scolds me. "You have to overcome this Caroline."

"Why can't you just accept me? Mom has," I whisper. My voice sounding alien even to me. So weak and beaten.

His face morphs into one of further horror. "I will never accept this monster! Your mother is weak I won't be."

"You'll never change me!" I shout as loudly as I can fighting with everything I have to release myself.

To add to the drama of the situation I snap my fangs at him. Looking as far as he knows like I want to take a nice deep drink out of him. If I ever get out of here maybe I will. Instead of just dousing the rag he pours some vervain over my back, forces the rag into my mouth, and opens the slot. One loud scream erupts from my mouth as I nearly break my wrists trying to get out of the chains. More tears fall down my already tear stricken face and I continue screaming. The sensations all too raw for me to cope with. Part of me wishes that I'd just die already. Get the torture over with. My skin is literally on fire, my mouth and throat rubbed raw from vervain, wrists feel as if no skin is left, and I have no desire to live anymore. Just when I think I can feel death coming the slot is closed, my wrists freed, and the rag taken from my mouth. Gazing up I can barely make out Klaus's face before I collapse into him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Caroline. That's it love." I can hear a voice coaxing me.

Moaning I realize something's sliding down my throat. A liquid and it tastes wonderful. Moaning once more I bite down harder. There's a sharp intake of breath from whoever I'm feeding from as my hair's stroked softly. A voice like silk cooing at me the whole time.

"Ah, ah Caroline. You've had enough." He murmurs slowly detaching me from his wrist.

Without meaning to I whimper reaching out for the arm that just brought me back to life. There's a slight chuckle, and I'm thrust back into reality. Sitting upright I glance around. My eyes scanning over an impressive room. With a grandfather clock against one wall, a foyer across from me, and I'm on a comfortable sofa. Finally my gaze lands on my savior who is none other than Klaus. The Original Hybrid himself.

"What am I doing here?" I ask staring at him with distrust.

He smiles and rubs his wrist looking down at it. "I brought you here after that…reeducation your father failed to give you."

"You saved me, why?" I demand crossing my arms over my chest. Noting that I feel incredible.

Klaus smiles again though he looks me in the eye. "I fancy you Caroline. Besides I've have daddy issues as well. You can say I was a bit sympathetic to your situation."

"I- thank you for saving me." I murmur not even bothering to try to deny my daddy issues.

Klaus just inclines his head standing up to give me my space. "You're free to go whenever you like Caroline. But I would love to give you a tour."

"Alright. I'll take the tour." I say surprise coursing through me.

Since when do I let bad guys take me on tours? Then I shrug I could be doing a lot worse. Hopefully it's just the blood, but I can feel the slight attraction to Klaus I have growing. Shaking my head I try to focus. He tried to kill my best friend, killed her aunt, and turned off the humanity of another of my friend's. There is no part of Klaus that is good, but he certainly gives the dark side some allure. Though he can't be all bad. Offering to give me a tour, and then he did save me. From what I can see there's no ulterior motive behind that. Klaus I definitely bad, but perhaps that isn't all there is to him. He saved me the least I can do is take the time to find out. The tour of Klaus's home is surprisingly enjoyable. We pass Rebekah, and we give each other mutual looks of loathing. His younger brother Kol, who is quite handsome in a sultry debonair way. Kol even winks at me much to the chagrin of Klaus. Elijah inclines his head respectfully carrying a book with him. Whilst Finn doesn't acknowledge us sitting at the table looking sad and haunted.

After the tour, Klaus leads me to the front door. "I won't keep you any longer. Until next time Caroline."

"Thanks for everything Klaus." I don't know what takes over me, but I kiss Klaus on the cheek.

Before he can say or do more, I blur away towards the Salvatore Boarding House. It would do me good to see what's become of my friends. Also it's a perfect distraction from what I've just done.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole way to the Salvatores' I'm thinking about Klaus. How he shared his blood with me, healed me, took me for a tour, and admitted that he fancied me. Shaking my head I refocus my brain. I'm not going to fantasize about Klaus and his suave ways. No, I'm going to check on Elena, and see how's she's doing with the Salvatore boys. Entering the house I immediately follow the racket. Stefan and Damon are in a glaring match. While Elena's sitting on the couch her head in her hands. Looking up as I walk in she smiles gratefully pulling me down. Handing me a small envelope. Opening it I realize she's giving me an invitation to a party at Klaus's. Thinking about it I suppose he could hold a dance in the ballroom.

"Why world war v?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Elena replies equally low. "A mix between Damon wanting to go, and Stefan knowing we shouldn't."

"I think they're trying to see who you'll take with you." I whisper back giggling at the expression on her face. "Personally I'm all for Stefan."

Elena glares at me then her gaze skips to Stefan softening. "Things have been stressed between Stefan and me lately. He's still not normal."

"He turned off his humanity, and killed people. He'll never be back to normal, but you have to give him a chance." I hiss standing up. "I'll see you at the ball with Stefan."

She sighs and nods looking back at the once more arguing Salvatore brothers. As I leave I'm wondering where my speech came from. Do I really care which Salvatore Elena decides to throw her lot with. After some consideration, I nod my head. Of course I do. I've had firsthand experience to the Damon disaster train. He wrecks a girl, controlling her with lust and compulsion. Even with her necklace and daily vervain intake Elena still is Elena, and Damon is Damon. Those two together yuck, but her and Stefan ah magic. Then again I'm so willing to give Klaus another chance why can't I give Damon the same courtesy. The answer comes swiftly with zero pause, because he's Damon. I'll just have to stick to my guns.

Blurring over to my house I find a package at my front door. Bending down I grab it noticing my name is calligraphy on top. Frowning in confusion I step into the house and tear it open the instant I entire my room. Inside there's a picture of myself with a horse. Drawn incredibly well it's so lifelike. Though underneath it is a gorgeous dress. It's a mix of silver and blue. Silver beading along the bodice and waist. Layered with a sapphire blue chiffon with a silvery tulle atop. Putting it on I had a Cinderella moment. Though I never imagined that my fairy godmother would be British, an Original Vampire, and at least a thousand years old to boot. Just getting ready feels like a full time job, and I arrive at Klaus's manor at the same time as Elena. She's with both of the Salvatore brothers, big surprise there, looking every bit as gorgeous as I feel.

Her dress has a sweetheart neckline and black and gold opposed to my blue and silver. It's sheer black chiffon over black lace, but the skirt has four layers. Another black chiffon over black lace, over a piece with gold beading, and under that gold satin, and under that is a petticoat. Her gloves give it an almost periodic look. Vampire sight really does come in handy. Smiling at her I pass her and the Salvatore boys as I enter the house. My eyes are instantly drawn to Klaus, who is dancing with Rebekah. Even she looks nice in her green gown. Klaus's eyes meet mine even from the distance we're at. A dazzling smile lights his face and bows to Rebekah walking over to me. Holding out his hand he asks me for the dance, and I graciously accept. Taking my hand he sweeps me into a beautiful waltz.

"You look stunning Caroline." He whispers in my ear.

Smiling I bite my lip keeping my gaze on his bow tie. "You have a good taste in gowns."

"I enjoy the finer things in life, and I have quite the collection." He replies pulling back to look me in the eye.

Giggling I nod. "So I remember."

"It could all be yours Caroline." He says his voice solemn.

Confused I try to find any trace of humor in his expression, but come up empty. "What are you talking about?"

"Be with me. I can take you places, expose you to things you never knew existed. Teach you, learn from you, and cherish you always. You'd be living in death Caroline." He answers emotion filling his eyes.

My throat goes dry and it has nothing to do with hunger. "What about your hybrids?"

"Who needs an army, when they have a queen?" His intensity as he speaks and looks at me makes my toes curl.

Understandably I balk at what he's saying. "I need to think about it. You've ruined so many lives."

"And I'll ruin more Caroline. I'm immortal, invulnerable. I cannot promise I'll change, but perhaps you can curb the beast within me." He whispers.

His words send shudders down my spine that he can no doubt feel. "Everything I know is here Klaus. I can't just leave it. You aren't asking me something short term."

"I understand your loyalty lies with family mine does as well. However I am not a patient man." He mutters pulling away as our dance ends. Picking up my hand he places a kiss upon it. "Until next time."

Nodding towards him I whisk my hand away. Escaping from Klaus as quickly as I can. Everything he said made it so hard to not give in. I do not doubt that Klaus would treat me as his queen, nor that he would show me the world. The problem is that I believe him, and more than anything I want what he's offering. Power, security, passion, and adventure. A true fairy tale life. Slipping outside I take a moment for some air. Just in time for my least favorite Original to see me. Giving her a look of disgust she mirrors it back at me.

"Caroline, Caroline. Look at you. Always falling for the wrong one. First Damon who abused you. Then Matt too weak for your dominating personality. Next was Tyler a werewolf who was even more dominating than you. And now my brother. An evil man who will never change. How do you live with yourself?" Rebekah says managing to look both belittling and patronizing at the same time.

Clenching my fists I say everything that comes to me. From the whispers I've heard around town. Even if I was locked up I still heard them. "Rebekah, Rebekah. Look at you. Always desperate for love. First a hunter that wanted you dead. Then Stefan who would rather be with a human. Next my leftovers Matt. Matt who despises vampires. And now what are you left with?"

Shrieking in rage she lunges at me. Tears of anger slipping from her eyes. She's faster than I anticipated and I end up tackled. Groaning I shove her off of me. Giving myself just enough time to get back up before she's back. Using her hands as leverage she throws me forward knocking me into a pillar in front of her house. Holding my head I snarl pouncing after her. Using my own momentum against me she grabs my neck slamming me into the wall. Clawing at her hands I kick her as hard as I can in the stomach making her bend over. Her slight distraction is just enough time for me to slip past her. Searching around I see a metal rod that's part of a light in the small garden and grab it. Turning around I meet Rebekah's thrust light on. Shoving it into her stomach. She staggers back clasping it in both hands before pulling it out.

Standing upright she smirks smoothing her hair. "Truce?"

"Can I trust you to keep it?" I retort taking my hair out of its ruined up do.

She grins and inclines her head. "Until you make me angry again."

"That'll have to do." I say taking her outstretched hand. "Truce it is."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on between you and Klaus Caroline?" Elena asks the instant I walk back into the ball.

Glancing around I notice Stefan watching us, and pull her over to the side. "Klaus likes me, and I guess I like him too."

"Are you insane? He tried you kill you and me. He killed Jenna! Turned off Stefan's humanity. Should I go on?" She hissed looking at me as if I truly have lost it.

Angry I glare at her. "Oh and Damon is better?" She opens her mouth, but I shush her. "Don't even, I see how you look at each other. It's no secret he's in love with you and you like him! Let's check his history. He tried to kill Bonnie, unleashed tomb vampires, abused me, killed Mason, killed Mr. Tanner, terrorized Vicki, snapped Jeremy's neck, went after you even though dated Stefan, never even wanted to find Stefan, and let's not forget has fanged and or banged half the women in town. Including Matt's mother! Plus I heard about Bonnie's mom. She called me."

Elena opens her mouth and closes it. Wisely. No matter how much bad Klaus has done. Damon has done a lot worse to us personally. At least Klaus never took the time to get to know any of us. He was just trying to achieve his full potential. Damon? Please, Damon did it all out of boredom and malice. There isn't a one of us that hasn't been affected by him. The more I think about it the angrier I get.

"Actually Elena if you want Klaus gone. I can get that done today. Then you won't have to see him or me ever again!" I snap glowering at her.

She grabs on to my arm as I try to storm past her. "Caroline stop. You're right, I'm being a hypocrite. Damon has done just as much bad, but I still have feelings for him. It's wrong of me to judge you."

"Not another word on me and Klaus. If say one thing I'll tell Stefan everything." I warn giving her my best, I mean it, look.

Elena shakes her head. "He already knows Caroline. I told you things were stressed. Jeez, how long were you out of town?"

"What are you talking about?" I demand crossing my arms over my chest.

Elena looks at me confused before speaking. "Your dad called everyone. Told us you were out for a while."

"He lied." I hiss feeling myself get even angrier.

I really need to let out some steam, and looking at Klaus I figure out the perfect outlet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Take me away." I whisper in Klaus's ear as I reach him.

He raises his eyebrow at me excusing himself from Mayor Lockwood. Then turning to meet my gaze. "Are you sure."

"Never been more so." I reply. He gives me a bemused expression waiting for me to explain. Sighing I start. "Okay so Rebekah and I fought, but we worked it out. She basically saying I have horrible taste in men, and me telling her that she was desperate. Anyways then Elena started interrogating me about what was happening between us. Then I went on a rant about her and Damon. Come to find out that-"

I'm cut off from finishing by Klaus pressing his mouth against mine. Smiling I reach one of my hands behind his neck deepening our kiss. Klaus's hands wrap around my waist pulling us closer together, and I relish every moment of it. It feels like I leave myself and everything else behind. Completely caught up in Klaus.

When we pull away he grins and says. "I know the perfect place to start in New Orleans."

"Let's go then." I reply slipping my hand into his. Tangling our fingers together.

He grins wickedly at me. Picking me up and blurring us to his car. Two suitcases are already in the back seat and I look at him. He just smiles and starts the ignition. Hmm not packing, being driven around, and being with a British hybrid. A vampire certainly could get used to this.


End file.
